A Second Chance
by Da'Ink
Summary: Set after Terrors. Superboy offers Cameron a place on the team. Reluctant at first, he came around and agreed. Then he finds out his old childhood friend, Artemis, was on the team, too? Frostbite CamxArt incorporates Season 1 HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Terrors September 16

**This is a Frostbite aka Cameron and Artemis fanfic. I'm writing it because I love this couple and there is just to few fanfics of it's kind out there. Don't get me wrong, I love Spitfire, too. I just like this more.**

* * *

"Get your ass in there, Junior!" the guard yelled, throwing Icicle Jr. back into his cell. Cameron landed with a thud on the cold concrete floor. This was not how the day was supposed to end. The plan was to break out of Belle Reve and get as far from there as possible, but it just didn't work out that way. He had made friends with his cellmate, Tommy Terror a.k.a. Superboy actually disguised at Tommy Terror. Sure he was a cool dude to be with, but he still foiled all their plans and screwed them over in the end. He really couldn't hold it against him though, it was his job. Just like how it was his job to try and kill him the next time they meet.

Cameron lifted himself off the floor and dusted himself off. All the guards were gonna be so paranoid now with all the crap they just pulled. Not that they weren't before, but it'd be worse now. If he was lucky though, Freeze and his dad would probably be grounded or put in solitary. There was no way that he could face them now, or any of the other prisoners for that matter. It was his fault that the plan failed and he knew that the others would have it in for him once they found out. That's what he got for being so trusting. Damn, how could he have been so stupid? He just shook his head and emptied of all his thoughts. He was in for a long two year sentence.

He jumped up to his bunk and laid down. At least he had the cell all to himself for now. Why the hell did he even help them escape? He couldn't find an answer. He closed his eyes and slowly, he drifted off into unconsciousness and began to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, it's really short, I promise my other chapters will be longer. So please tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Don't care? All fine by me. Feedback and Advice welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions September 17&18

**Here's an other chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 17**

"No."

"Oh,come on!" Superboy yelled. "I'm telling you, this guy is different! He's not like the others!"

"I'm sorry Superboy, but we can't." Batman narrowed his eyes."He's in Belle Reve for a reason, we can't just pardon everything he's done just because the two of you became friends. If we let him on the team there's no telling what could happen. He could lead you into a trap, give intelligence to the enemy, he could-"

"He helped M'gann and me escape."

"Excuse me?"

"When he found out who we were, he made sure the other cons stayed down and cleared a path for us to leave." Superboy looked up at the Dark Knight; he knew the news surprised him a bit.

"You're telling me, even after he found out that you were using him and betrayed his trust, he still helped you get out."

"Yes." Superboy replied firmly.

Batman eyed the boy. It was dangerous to even consider this. He knew exactly how much damage Icicle Jr. could do if they let him join the team. If he decided to turn on them, they would be screwed. He also knew Superboy wasn't stupid, but Batman had to consider of all consequences. He didn't like the idea, not one bit, but he was willing to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Though not without a second opinion, "I'll think about it then."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll let you know my decision by tomorrow and you respect it no matter what I choose. Is that understood?" Conner wanted to argue, but he just sighed and kept his mouth shut and nodded. "Good." That was the Bat's only reply as he turned around, then left through the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Artemis had just gotten home from school. "Hey, Mom, I'm home!" she yelled out. It had been a long boring day and all Artemis wanted was to grab her things, head to Mt. Justice and hang with the team. Before she could make it to her room though, she found two men talking to her mother in the living room.

"Oh, Artemis." Her mother looked back at her and spun her wheelchair around. "Before you do anything, Green Arrow and Batman would like to have a word with you about something."

Artemis furrowed her brow and entered the room cautiously. "What's going on?"

GA just smiled and waved his hands. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. It's just-"

Batman stepped in, getting straight to the point. "Superboy believes Cameron Mahkent, Icicle Jr., deserves a spot on the team. We want your thoughts on the subject." {Bat's doesn't seem like the kind of person to say a.k.a., maybe he'd say it out like "also known as", however this is up to your interpretation of Batman s o the choice is still completely yours.}

"Cameron!" Artemis' eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?"

Batman's face remained impassive. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Um no, but I never really thought I'd have this conversation with you. And why does Superboy want him on the team?"

"On their mission in Belle Reve, he and Superboy shared a cell and became friends. He even helped them escape Belle Reve." Artemis still kept her shocked face. "So, please, we would like you to tell us what you know about him."

"Well…"she began. "We were good friends growing up since our dads worked together and all. Jade used to babysit us whenever they had 'work' to do. He was a good kid then, mostly, at least. Of course we did stupid things every now and then, but nothing serious." Artemis paused to think, "His dad was a real jerk to him, too. I'd used to find bruises on him all the time. That is, till his dad found out he got his powers. My dad wouldn't let him come over after that. And well, we just haven't seen each other since. I actually haven't heard anything about him until he made the news on Independence Day."

"How old were you when you last saw him?"

"Nine,I think." She bit her lip.

"I see." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

"So,is he going to join the team?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I'll have an answer by tomorrow."

"Okay." She stole a glance at her mom then back to Batman. "If he does though, can I have a talk with him first? Before he meets the team? I just don't want him blowing my secret identity in front of the whole team."

"Of course." He nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem." Her mother replied. The Dark Knight nodded in return and made his way out their window. Artemis guessed that doors were just too simple for the Bat's taste.

"Thank you, Artemis." Ollie smiled. He inclined his head."Paula." They smiled in returned and nodded. Then,he left after Batman, following him out the window, too.

"Superheroes." Artemis crossed her arms.

* * *

September 18

_"Come on, Cam! I want to go on the swings!" A little blond 4 year-old girl ran in front of him. She was dressed in a big pink coat and rainbow scarf. Snow was all over the ground._

_"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" he laughed and ran after the girl. She looked back at him and-_

"Wake up, Junior!" Cam quickly opened his eyes and shot up in his bed. He saw that three guards were standing outside his cell.

"What's going on?" He eyed them cautiously.

"You've got a visitor."

* * *

The guards led him to a small little room where he sat down at one end of a table and at the other was Superboy. Cameron wanted to go and kick his ass for making him look like such an idiot, but didn't. He knew nothing good would come of it, besides he would probably lose an arm trying to fight him anyway.

"What do you want?" He growled at him.

Conner didn't make eye contact, he was too ashamed. Cameron was angry with him, rightfully so, and he didn't know how to start. "I…Well, I want to start with saying how sorry I am for lying to you." Cam rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you…well, the black sheep here."

"But you did." He narrowed his eyes. "And now I am. Do you have any idea what these people will do to me once they figure out what went down? I'll be lucky if I live through my whole sentence!"

"I know! I know." Conner finally looked at him. "And again, I am very sorry."

"Whatever." He leaned back in his chair, rolled his eyes again and looked away. "Is that it?"

"No," Conner replied steadily. Icicle lifted a brow. "I want you to join me, on my team."

That caught his attention. Cameron looked back over at Conner and studied him a bit. Why would he want him on his team of hero brats? "Excuse me?"

"I want you to join my team and me. I've already talk this over with our leader and it's all been cleared. All you have to do is say yes and we'll take you out of here."

"You can't be serious, I'm a criminal! I've done a bunch of bad shit! And you want to get me out of here and take me in? I'm sorry, but it sounds just a little too good to be true."

"I know how it sounds, believe me, it wasn't easy for me to be able to do this."

"Wow, I feel so welcomed," Cameron replied sarcastically, dragging out the 'so' in a dramatic way.

"Come on, Junior," Conner pleaded. "I'm offering you a second chance at life here. A chance to start over. You can't throw that away!"

"Why not?" He glared.

"Because you said it yourself." Superboy kept his voice calm."You'd be lucky to even live through your sentence here."

Cameron narrowed his eyes. Superbrat had a point. He just dropped his gaze and hung his head in frustration. "Why are you helping me?"

Conner just answered, "Why did you help my friend and me?"

Cam let a small smile come across his face. "Because I'm stupid."

Conner gave a little grin as well. "I guess I'm stupid, too."

* * *

**No Frostbite yet, sorry guys. **

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care? All fine by me. Feedback and Advice welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends September 19

**Okay guys, a bit of Frostbite finally. I was writing like the wind to get to this part. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**September 19**

Cameron quickly changed into his civilian clothes and then the guard took off his collar. It made him smile to see the angry, dirty look he was giving him. He was getting out of Belle Reve, but in exchange he had to be on the Young Justice Team. It was like being under a new form of Parole/Community Service, but he wasn't complaining. Once he reached the outside doors, he was met by Superboy, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman. The Batman.

"Ready to get out of here?" Conner smiled. Cam nodded, but then Batman stepped between them.

"Hold on a second." His face was impassive. "I'll need to have a little talk with him before he reaches Mt. Justice."

"What for?" Conner glared. "I already told you-"

"And I told you," Batman raised his voice and spoke more firmly, "that you will respect my decision. No matter what it is, and if you want him out of here and on the team, he is going to have to come with me." Conner glared daggers at Batman, but reluctantly nodded. Uneasy, Cameron looked between the two, searching for a hint of what was going to happen, but found nothing. Batman then quickly led him to his… jet.

"Um…"Cameron spoke nervously as he set his things in the jet. "So where- what's going to happen to me?"

"Just get in," he ordered. Cameron nodded and did as he was told. Then just as they got in the air to leave, he looked back at the other heroes and saw Superboy. He was giving him a thumbs up. The only thing was, he couldn't tell if it meant 'everything's gonna be fine' or 'good luck'. He sure hoped it meant everything was going to be fine.

* * *

About half an hour later they reached Gotham. They landed on top of an old warehouse downtown. At this point, Icicle figured that this meant that they were there to meet someone. He didn't know who, but he guessed it was someone important. The two had to wait for a few minutes for this person to show up. Batman was outside leaning on the jet while Cam waited inside it. Then, an arrow with a line shot into the building and a blond chick in a green costume landed in front of them. "You're late." Batman narrowed his eyes.

The girl just shrugged. "I ran in to a few muggings on the way here, so I stopped them."

He just sighed and crossed his arms. "Very well, but when we have meetings like this I need you to be on time. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." She nodded. Then she started to look around. "So…where is he?"

"In the Bat-jet." He jabbed a thumb in his direction. Cam figured that it was time to start talking with this chick, so he jumped out of the jet.

"Who's she?" he asked.

The girl just folded her arms. "Take a wild guess." Cam eyed the girl a bit. She did look familiar, but it wasn't ringing any bells until… "Come on, Cam!" Cameron's jaw dropped. "It's me!"

"Artemis?" She just smiled. He couldn't believe it! After all these years they finally met again. Unable to control herself, she ran up to hug him. Of course he was still frozen with shock, but he managed to wrap his arms around her. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was told you were going to join the team," she replied. The two took a step away from each other.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do-" He paused. "Wait, don't tell me you're-" She nodded. "Wow…" He raised his bows in surprise. "Does your dad know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him for the past few months. My sister does though."

"Wow, you have some guts, Blondie." He smirked.

"I could say the same for you too, Frostbite." She grinned.

Cameron looked over her body once again. "Wow, Babe! You've, uh…really…"

"Don't be gross, Cam." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I'll stop talking."

"Good." She frowned only to have another grin come across her face. "It's good to see you, again."

"You, too." He smiled back.

"Ah-hem, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to him about?" Batman interrupted.

"Oh, right!" Artemis got back on track. "Cam, the others on the team don't know who I am. So I kind of need you to pretend not to know me."

"What?" his smile fell.

"I'm sorry Cam, but I really don't want the others to know who I am."

"Why not?" He raised a brow.

"Don't tell me being an ex-criminal working with heroes sounds easy to you."

His gaze fell away. "No, it doesn't," he growled "But then again I wouldn't know, would I." He remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but come on, Cam!" she pleaded, "It's not like I'm gonna ignore you or we're not gonna be friends! We are! I just need you to act like it's the first time you've met me when you get introduced to the team."

"Fine, fine, whatever." He waved his hand. "I'll do it."

Her face lit up again. "Thanks, Cam."

He wasn't happy about this, but because of their history, he was willing to go the extra mile for her. After all, they did promise to always have each other's backs. "No problem."

* * *

**Okay, well I hope you liked this little moment between them. RxR please tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcomed September 20

**Okay guys, this is going to be my last chapter for a few days. I'm gonna start slowing down now. From now on I'm gonna try and bring up new chapters at least once a week. Sometime around Friday or Saturday. Please don't get mad, School is coming around and I need time for that and other things. So keep an eye out for this story on those two days.**

**Also I need a Beta, so if anyone is interested, please let me know.**

**Elemental-Aura - **Thank you for the reviews. I find your input most insightful and I like hearing what you have to say. (mostly because you say alot) Feel free to pitch your ideas to me anytime. Not saying I'll do them, but I'll think about it. (you had my story already pretty spot on thugh when you made your 1st review)

**Sapphire addict-**I'm glade you think this story is promising, please continue reading and let me know what you think.

**lyric312- **Haha! Well here's a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**September 20**

"Everyone, report to the main hanger." The team heard over the intercom. Everyone quickly made their way over to find Superboy, Canary, Tornado, and Batman already waiting for them. "What's going on?" Megan spoke up first.

"Everyone, I want you to meet your new teammate." Batman stepped to the side to reveal Cameron. "Icicle Jr."

Uncomfortable with all eyes on him, he gave a small awkward wave, "Uh… hi?"

"What?" Wally cried. "You can't be-"

"I am very serious," Batman replied flatly.

"Did you guys know about this?" He looked over at Kaldur and Robin.

Robin shrugged. "I had my suspicions."

Kaldur just nodded. "I was well informed."

"And you didn't say anything?" Wally couldn't believe his ears. "Like you know, 'Guys I'm inviting an evil super villain to join our team. I hope you're okay with that.'"

"He didn't invite him." Conner stepped in. "I did."

"You did what?" M'gann gasped.

Wally's jaw just dropped. "Dude!"

"I know what you guys are thinking, but I think this is a good idea." Conner didn't falter. "Just give him a chance."

"Do you hear yourself?" Wally waved his arms like a madman."He's a super villain! If we give him a chance, he'll use it to lead us into some trap or-"

"Hello." Cameron narrowed his eyes. "I'm standing right here."

'Conner, what in the world are you thinking? He's the son of one of theworld's most dangerous ice villains out there! And you want him here? With us? He's dangerous!' M'gann made a mind link just between the two of them.

'M'gann, Please,' Conner made eye contact with her. 'You can't judge the guy because of who his father is. Believe me when I say his relationship with his dad is no better than mine with Superman. He's not a bad guy, misguided maybe, but not bad. He helped me out when we were in Belle Reve and even helped to get us out. He deserves a second chance. So please M'gann, help me out here.'

M'gann sighed, 'Fine, but you are going to have to make this up for me later.'

Conner let a small smirk come across his face. 'Sure thing.'

"I have agreed to this, Wally." Kaldur stated firmly. "I know the risk, but he has shown promise. So, he will join the team, but under my watch."

"I still think this is a bad idea." He crossed his arms.

"Listen." Cam stepped forward. "I know you guys have no reason to trust me, but I just like to say I'm happy you guys let me come here. I'll do my best to help you guys."

"Come on? You guys can't be buying this." Wally went over to Robin, "You're not buying this, are you?"

"No offense, Junior, but it is going to be awhile before we'll all trust you. I have no objections to you joining the team, but know Kaldur isn't going to be the only one watching you."

He smiled. "Noted."

After the meeting, Conner volunteered to give Icicle a tour of the Cave. He showed him everything from the library to the entertainment room (which had an Imax theatre inside!) to the training room to everyone else's rooms. Then finally, he led him to his room.

"And this one is yours." He opened the door to reveal a medium sized room. The walls were orange and there wasn't anything in it other than a desk, couch, and bed. "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" He walked in and put his stuff on his bed. "I love it! This will be like, the nicest place I've ever lived in. And you even got me some furniture!" He jumped onto the couch. "Color aside, I think I'll get use to it here."

"Well,that's good to hear." Conner smirked. "M'gann's gonna be making dinner soon, so I'm going to go help her."

"Alright, dude, I can take care of things here." He got up from the couch."Thanks for the tour." He raised his fist.

"No problem." Conner gave him a fist pound. Then, he turned around and left through the door. Cameron couldn't believe how good these heroes had it. They had so much while he had been fighting to just keep himself above water. He took out his clothes and began hanging them up is his closet. He didn't have a lot, but he wanted to make this place feel somewhat home like. Then he took out a few band posters and put them on the walls. He really did not like the orange color all over the wall, but he didn't feel like painting, so he just left them be. He was just about to start messing with the air conditioner when he heard a knock. He looked back to see Artemis leaning in his door way.

"Well, I think that went pretty well." She smirked.

He made his way over to her. "Excuse me, who are you again?"He smiled.

She just laughed and reached out her hand. "Oh, well if you don't know already, it's Artemis."

"Cameron."He shook it. "But I have a funny feeling that you already knew that."

"Watch it, Frostbite." She slapped him on the chest. "Come on, dinner's ready."

"Alright, let me put a good shirt on." He looked through his things and found a good dark blue shirt to put over his tank. The two didn't realize it, but a little bird was watching their every move. Robin had all the cameras all over the Cave sending him their video feed. When he saw how friendly Artemis was with him, he figured that the two had to have some kind of history. A good type of history too, by the looks of it.

She lead him to the dining room where Superboy and M'gann were setting the table. Once they got there Robin immediately turned off his computer and joined them. "Grab some food." He gave Cameron and Artemis a plate and grabbed a drink for himself from the refrigerator.

"Thanks." Cam nodded and began to help himself. Everyone joined him and soon everyone was seated at the table. Then, just as Cam was about to eat, he caught sight of Wally's plate. "What in the world?"

"What?" Wally lifted a brow.

"Do you think you've got enough food on your plate there?" he asked sarcastically. The guy's plate was stacked a mile high with ribs, fries, BBQ sauce, vegetables, and had a carton of milk right next to him for his drink.

Wally smirked. "Nah, I'm going to go back for seconds after this."

Cameron raised his eye brows and pursed his lip, he's never seen someone put away so much food. "Wally is a speedster, he needs to eat a lot in order to keep up his energy," Kaldur explained. "He has a very high metabolism."

"Riiiiight." He winced at how Wally just started to devour it like a rabid dog. It was quite terrifying.

"Don't worry." Robin smirked. "One day you'll get used to watching him eat."

"I'm not sure I want to," he replied in disgust. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. RxR and let me know what you think. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5: Homefront September 22

**Okay guys, time to bring in the actual show. This is my first attempt to actually bring it in and I hope I did well. I had to watch the episode like 3 times to get all the details. So I'm kinda worried here that I might have just screwed up this fic with this chapter. So if you like it or hate it, really do let me know. I want to know if I'm doing something right here or not. **

**lyric312- **I don't know how anyone could get used to it either. Haha! Well I'm glade you liked the chapter, I hope this one doesn't disapoint.

**Elemental-Aura- **Don't be sorry! I like that you say alot. It's people that review like you that make this fic better. I hope you liked how I handled Homefront. Let me know what you think.

**anon- **Why thank you very much!

**N0601859-**Oh my gosh. I am so happy you took a chance on this story! Your review made so happy, you just have no idea! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**September 22**

Cameron yawned and rubbed the sleep put of his eyes. His room was still dark due to the fact he had no windows, but he just grabbed his remote for his room and turned on the lights. He still couldn't get over how nice the heroes had it. They had everything a guy could want! A nice home, food, tons of awesome things to do around the cave, free vehicles! You name it, they probably had it.

A few days had passed since he arrived at the Cave. Superboy had been there to help him out and teach him the ropes of being on the team. They others were taking to him fine, too. Of course, he knew that they still felt a bit uncomfortable with him around, but he figured that they'd come around eventually. At least he had a friend. Or two. He and Artemis were on pretty good terms with one another. They'd hang out a bit, watching TV and eating together and stuff. Yesterday, when they were training, they even spared together and she gracefully knocked him on his ass. The deal was they weren't allowed to use their powers for this exercise; it was strictly hand-to-hand combat only. So needless to say, she had the upper hand and took full advantage of it.

Cameron stretched and yawned again. Then, he swung his feet off the bed and went straight to his bathroom. Did he mention he had his own bathroom? It was really nice and complete with a shower and tub. He then quickly cleaned himself up and changed. The league also bought him a few new clothes and shoes. He couldn't believe how good they were treating him; they took care of everything he needed. It actually made him start to wonder why he hadn't thought of switching sides sooner, honestly the perks were amazing! That, of course, was only if you were part of the league, otherwise he guessed that they would be on their own, too.

When he left his room, he noticed it was pretty late. Wally was already here and the majority of the team was hanging in the garage, talking and messing with Superboy's bike. He didn't think much of it and was just going to pass though on to the kitchen when he heard a loud BOOM and was pushed over by a force strong enough to knock him against the wall. "What the hell?" he muttered. He quickly changed his body to ice mode and looked around. Megan was knocked out along with Wally, but Kaldur and Conner were still conscious and were picking up their fallen comrades. Cameron quickly ran over to them."You guys okay?" he asked.

"We are fine," Kaldur replied. "But I suggest we get out of here as quickly as we can before whatever attacked us comes again." He inclined his head towards an exit."Come on!" He ran off, leaving Cameron and Conner following closely behind him. They managed to make it to the kitchen when they were attacked by a sudden flood. Kaldur quickly reacted, using his magic to hold the water at bay inside the hallway. Cameron then helped too and made a big thick wall of ice and completely sealed it off. "Good work," Kaldur praised.

"Thanks." Cam lowered his hands.

"So do we have a Plan B?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Kaldur nodded. "This way to the Exercise Room! There is another way to the Main Hanger through there."

"Alright! Let's go then!" Cam took the lead as they started to run down the other hallway. Just then an explosion came through the wall and knocked them all on their backs. Cameron's body hurt everywhere. Thankfully,he was in his ice form and couldn't get burnt that way, but the blast caused his body to unwillingly revert back to his normal form and he was flesh and bone again. He tried to change back, but he was way too dizzy and the ringing in his ears did not help. The last thing he saw was two beingswalking over their way, after that he lost consciousness.

Cameron woke up to find himself back in the garage in a cage made of… fire? He wasn't alone either, M'gann and Kaldur were stuck in there with him as well. He groaned as his picked himself up. "Arg… Well this sucks."

"Indeed. While you were out the robot with control over fire made this cage for us." He was cradling Miss Martian in his arms."Down there, Conner and Wally are being held by a bunch steel and metal they welded together."

"Great," He replied sarcastically. "So we're all screwed here, aren't we?"

"We still have Robin and Artemis," Kaldur reminded him."They may yet be able to help us."

"They don't know what's going on here!" he argued."They'll be walking straight into a trap!"

"Have faith, Cameron. They are two of the most capable people I know." Cameron just shook his head. It was gonna take a miracle for the two non-metabeings to even have a chance against these robots, especially if their metahuman teammates couldn't handle them either.

About an hour passed since they've been captured. Wally was finally awake and he and Conner were doing all they could to get out of their impressment, but no dice. He, Kaldur and M'gann weren't doing so hot either. Where Cam and Kaldur could at least manage to stay awake under the heat, M'gann was practically melting. They were actually kind of afraid that she might have a heat stroke if they stayed like this any longer.

Cameron would have used his powers to cool them off, but with all this heat all around him, he couldn't even muster up the energy to change himself. He needed water.

BOOM! A giant explosion set off, it sounded like it was coming from the hanger. Everyone looked up.

"Looks like the cavalry is here!" Wally yelled. He sounded excited.

"Indeed." Kaldur nodded. They continue to here hear explosions and crashing for a little while longer. Then suddenly everything went silent.

"Dude, do you think they're okay?" Cam asked,worriedly.

"I don't know," Kaldur confessed. That's when one of the robot's voices came on the intercom.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minute to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." Cam and Kaldur just looked at each other. The crazy robot fire lady was flying over to them and she made the flames start to get hotter. The intense heat made Cam wince.

"Nine minutesand forty-five seconds." The robot spoke again.

"This is bullshit!" Icicle muttered, he wanted to scream, but knew nothing good would come of it. The water on the ground was rising, too.

"Eight minutes." The robot was getting annoying now.

Just then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin and Artemis emerge out of the water. He wasn't the only one though, the robot chic saw them too and powered up an attack. "Look out!" he yelled. They two dove under before the fire blast could reach them and popped up again, this time next to Wally and Conner.

"Are you guys okay?" he heard Robin ask.

"Forget us!" Conner yelled."Help M'gann!"

"Aqualad! Icicle!" Artemis called up."Is she-"

"She's not looking good, Babe! She's passed out!" Cameron yelled.

"I fear she-" Kaldur closed his eyes, "-we will not last much longer." The fire lady started going after them again and the two had to dive once more. He could see them swimming to the staircase leading to them, but they were cut off by the fire lady. They tried turning around then, but found that the water dude was waiting for them down there, too.

"No," Cam whispered. They were trapped; but just as all seemed lost, the two ninjas pulled out some explosives of their own and disappeared. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Six minutes." The clock continued. "Five minutes… Four minutes." As every minute passed, he began to feel weaker and weaker. Aqualad wasn't looking so hot either, he was barely conscious. Cam began to lie down then, doing his best to keep breathing. Aqualad just collapsed next to him.

"Think they'll save us?" Cameron asked, panting.

"I do hope so," he gasped.

That's when they heard Wally start yelling, "Hey! Red Tomato! Who's you girl friend? Red Onion?"

"Yeah!" Conner followed him."And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!"

"What are they doing?" Cameron panted."Trying to get them to kill us faster?"

"No," Kaldur breathed."They are making a distraction."

"I can vibrate my molecules before your binary brains count to two," Wally continued on.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots! We don't breathe air!"

"And Miss Martian! I can't believe you're buying her act!"

"Yeah, do you know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? The cage is just making her homesick!"

"Robin look out!" Artemis screamed. Cameron looked over to see the Boy Wonder standing next to some kind of generator. The water was already taking him; he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The robot also caught sight of Artemis and began to start blast fire at her, too. She managed to get away though.

"Shit…"Cameron cursed.

"Have faith, Icicle." Kaldur looked over to him."Artemis will free us."

"She's alone, Aqualad. How is the world is she going to take on these guys by herself?"

"Just wait and see." Kaldur finally closed his eyes. Cameron shook his head. It wasn't that he doubted her abilities; he knew she could handle herself. He watched her take out full grown men back when they were still just kids, but the fact of the matter was that she was just totally out ranked here.

"Three Minutes… Two minutes… One minute."

Finally the doors opened and out came Artemis with her bow at hand. "I surrender, stop the clock."

"No, babe…" Cameron was drifting in and out of consciousness now. He wanted to scream at her to go and run, but nothing was coming out. Then suddenly just as she was about to hand over her bow, she jumped in the air and did this awesome fancy flip and kicked both the robots right in the face. She jumped back and shot an arrow at the generator. He didn't understand what she was doing until a wave of energy came across them and the robots fell over. They created an EMP generator and the robots were completely out of commission. And just like that, the water began to reside and the fire cage disappeared and cool air came over them once again.

"Cameron!" Conner called up."How's M'gann?"

"She's alive, Dude," He yelled back. "Kaldur's breathing, too. I think they'll both be okay." He looked over at Artemis."How's Robin?"

She knelt beside Robin and he began to cough."He-he's breathing, too!"

"Way to get traught," he whispered to her. Artemis just smiled and sat back. Everything was going to be okay now.

Well,that's what they all thought anyway. A little while later Red Tornado finally came by to check up on them. Then the EPM wore off and Red turned on them and knocked them all out. When they woke the league was there, but all three robots were gone.

* * *

**Okay guys! Review and let me know what you think! Feedback and advice welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alpha Male September 23

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter. This is going to be Cameron's first official mission with the team. Enjoy!**

**Anon-**I agree that everything should have a check and balance and that if villain's did start to work for businesses and such, things would be better. Though for the sake of the fiction world, things need to stay as they are. If Heroes don't have anyone to fight, there would be really nothing to write about. Also, though money is amazing, I think I would still choose flying over it.

**Irenerb-**Thanks! I love your avatar!

**N0601859-**Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Elemental-Aura-**Thanks for the advice. I'm seeing what I can use to go along with the story. what I mainly need help with is mainly how New years is gonna go over with the kiss part. That really has me stumped. so if you have any ideas, let me know or mesg me.

* * *

**September 23**

"You knew!" Everyone looked up and saw Conner run up to Aqualad and shove him up against the wall. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Dude!" Cameron grabbed him and pushed him off Kaldur.

"Conner!" M'gann flew over to them, "What are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we have a traitor among us, but said nothing!"

"You knew!" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"And you didn't tell us!" Wally finished his sentence.

"I sought to protect the team-"

"Protect us from what!" Artemis demanded. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. He's only been part of the team for a few days now and well, he didn't feel like he really had a right to say anything. Wally looked over to him, "It was you, wasn't it?" he got up in his face, "You're not on the team for barely three days and this happens! There's no way this is just coincidence."

"Don't you be trying to put this on me!" Cameron growled, "I had nothing to do with this."

"Yeah right!" he raised his fist. Cameron quickly shifted into ice mode.

"Stop it!" Artemis yelled. She quickly ran between them. "This is not going to solve anything!"

"Enough!" Batman ordered and just like that, everyone stopped and walked over. "Cameron is not the mole. It was suggested that you guys had one for quite some time now. Even before Junior joined the team."

"Doesn't mean that he couldn't have anything to do with it though." Wally muttered under his breath.

"With Red Tornado now… missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors." He stepped aside to revile their new den mother, "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." He smiled. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or did that just sound a tad weird to you?" he whispered over to Artemis.

"Just a little." She Nodded.

Conner got back in Aqualad's face, "Once I dismantle Red Tornado, You and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League." Batman stepped in, "That makes him a League responsibility. You WILL leave him to us." He stared down Superboy for a moment before turning to a new hologram screen. "I have another assignment for this team." It showed several images and news articles regarding Guerilla Gorilla. The team was not happy about this. Cameron understood their frustration; they wanted to go after those crazy ass robots that tried to kill them and frankly, so did he. He didn't like walking around leaving a score unsettled, but they had their orders and they couldn't disobey. When the briefing was over, the team just brushed past Aqualad. They were angry with him. It was understandable, but Cam couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy. He knew what it was like to have everyone to have it out for you when you screwed up something. When he looked over, Wally was still glaring daggers at him.

Superboy put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. He'll come around."

Cameron just shrugged and nodded, reverting back to his normal self.

Captain Marvel came with them on the way to India. When they arrived, it was mad apparent that everyone was still sore about the whole mole thing. So everyone just took off, without so much a word from Aqualad. Cameron decided to stick around Superboy, since out of all his PMSing teammates, Conner was the nicest towards him. Besides Artemis, but she already took off with Miss Martian.

Keeping up with Conner was not easy to say in the least. The guy was jumping from place to place, leaving Cameron in the dust. "Superboy!" he called out to him as quietly as he could, "Superboy! Wait up, dude!"

Finally he stopped and looked back, waiting for him to catch up, "Sorry, Junior. I didn't mean to leave you chasing after me like that. I was just angry." He hung his head.

"I know dude, it's alright man."

"You can get on my back if you want." Conner turned around and hunched over.

"Um…" Cameron raised a brow.

"Unless you want to keep running after me."

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He climbed up on Superboy's back and Conner took off again. This beat every piggyback ride Cameron ever had.

Superboy and Junior continued to jump and look around for a bit longer until Cam noticed something moving around them in the trees. "Stop!" he told Superboy. He nodded and landed with a thud. "I think I saw something."

"What is it?" he let Junior down off his back.

"I don't-" he was cut off when an oversized wolf crashed into him. "Holy-"

"Get off him!" Superboy screamed. He was just about to punch the thing when he another jumped on him, too. So Cameron built up ice along his arm and punched it off of him himself. Then shot some ice at the one on Conner and froze it.

"You okay, dude?" he ran over to Conner's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he put his hand over his shoulder, "Just a scratch." His eyes narrowed, "Behind you."

Cameron followed his gaze and saw that there were three more wolves. They were growling at the two of them, baring their teeth. "What first crack at 'em?"

Superboy roared and jumped in the mist of them and body slammed one of them into the ground. Cameron followed, using his powers to freeze one of them and turn his arm into a hammer and began hitting the wolves. Everything was mainly going fine until a sudden headache came over him and he started hearing voices in his head.

'_Link establish._' Miss Martian spoke in his head.

'_Should you really be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?_' That was Artemis. He'd know that hostile sass anywhere.

"Dude!" he looked over at Superboy, "Why are the team's voices in my head?"

"That's M'gann's physic link." He yelled over and punched another wolf, "You get used to it."

'_Listen please-_' Aqualad tried to speak.

'_Oh good!_' Wally interrupted, '_Aqualad's voice in my head! I so miss that._'

'_Hey Kaldur! We were attacked by giant vultures, but we're moles, so you probably think we attacked ourselves_.' Robin said sarcastically.

'_If he did, he probably wouldn't tell you._' There was that sass again.

'_Superboy, are you online or just pouting?_' M'gann questioned. She sounded kind of agitated that he didn't answer.

'_Busy! Call back later_.' Was his only reply.

'_Junior?_' Artemis asked, she sounded a tad concerned.

He could only imagine how angry she looked when he answered, 'Sorry, Babe. _Same as Superboy._' As he continued to fight the giant wolves he could hear the team continue on arguing. Then Aqualad finally got serious and made everyone shut up. '_Enough!_' he growled over the link, '_Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as team to save him!_' Cameron was going to need some Tylenol once this mission was over.

'_humph, under your leadership_?' KF asked sarcastically. '_I don't think so-_'

'_THIS is NOT up for debate._' Aqualad stated firmly. '_You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you all wish to select a new leader, I will happily step now. But until that time, I am in command here._'

The two boys managed to take out the pack, now they had to deal with the pack leader. This wolf was white all over, bigger, stronger, and faster than the other wolves. The thing also had quite a jaw as well, it nearly took Superboy's should off and probably would have too if Junior hadn't accidentally broke his collar. He had shot several ice shards at the creature and one of them ended up sticking into its collar. Then one thing lead to another and the wolf just stopped attacking. Instead it came up and actually started licking Superboy's wounds. "Uh… Nice to meet you, too?" he started to pet it.

"So it's the collars!" Junior smiled, "That's what's making them at all crazy!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he walked over, "With it gone, this one is actually pretty friendly." The wolf started to nuzzle at him.

Cameron nodded, "Let's go find the others now."

* * *

'Superboy! Junior! Now!' The two boys busted through a wall and charged into the building with the white wolf. During this time Aqualad ran over to free Captain Marvel, but he was cut off by the Brain. Guerilla Gorilla started shooting at them, but Cameron shot an ice beam at him and froze his gun. Then Artemis and Robin threw some explosive disc and arrows at him that blew the gun right off of him. That's when Superboy took a smack at him, followed by Kid flash that ran up and kicked him in the face.

Aqualad then managed to free Captain Marvel and then the whole team had GG and the Brain surrounded. The giant Gorilla roared at them.

Conner just pounded his fist into his palm. "Try it! I hate Monkeys." He growled.

"No, Guerilla." The Brain stopped him, "This will not be our water loop." Then suddenly his mechanical body began to extend itself and started to wine like it was winding up with power. It looked like one of two things was going to happen here. A- The Brain was going to shoot them all with everything he had or B- he was going to explode. "Au revoir mon ami."

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled. Then all the lights turned off. When came back on the brain and Guerilla Gorilla were gone. "… Wait. That big weapon thing was a light switch?"

* * *

They team rounded up all the giant animals and took off their collars. On the way back Wally was all smiles. "What are you grinning about?" Artemis raised a brow.

"One word!" he put on Guerilla Gorilla's red hat, "souvenir."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Two words. Gorilla lice.

Wally's face scrunched up and immediately took it off. "Uh, awe man!"

Artemis walked ahead and made her way over to Cameron, "How'd you like your first mission with the team?"

Cameron shrugged, "Can't say it was easy, but I think I'll get used to it."

Artemis smiled, "I'm sure you will, frostbite."

"The rest of the pack is gone," Conner pet the wolf, "So what are you still doing here?"

"I guess he wants to stay with you." Megan laughed.

"Can I keep him?" he asked cheerfully. Cameron almost thought he sound like a little kid then.

Wally walked over and laughed, "first the sphere and now this beast? Dude! You sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." Megan smiled and knelt down next to him.

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Wally thought for a second, "How about Krypto?"

The wolf growled. "Pass." Conner shook his head.

"Besides, isn't that taken?" M'gann asked.

That's when everyone heard robin talking, "Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?" Everyone looked up at Kaldur.

He paused for a moment, but then began answering the question, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What?" Artemis gasped, "You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was trying to divide the team with false information."

"Given on how this mission went," Robin spoke, "he nearly succeeded. And you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader I did. At which case I wished not to alert the traitor."

"I'd hate to say it, but it makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur kept his stance.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader!" Wally raised his hand and everyone join him.

Captain Marvel smiled, "Guess it's unanimous!" and he and Kaldur shook hands. "See you tomorrow!"

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad questioned.

"Nah. Gotta fly." And just like that, he was gone. Everyone just looked at each other.

"So what are you gonna call him?" M'gann finally asked Conner.

"What's wrong with wolf?" he asked back as they walked onto the bioship.

"Generic, but acceptable." Wally replied. Everyone grabbed their seats and off they went back to the mountain. Cameron took a seat next to Conner and he decided to try and take a little nap on the way home. So of course he didn't see the speedster narrowing his eyes at him from across the room. Wally didn't trust Cameron and didn't like how the others were just so forgiving around him. When the time comes, he was going to prove to the others that his suspicions were not false.

* * *

**So Wally and Cameron don't get along. Not real surprising, huh? Well as always, read and review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunted September 25

**Okay, time for a origenal chapter. I finally have the who plot and everything all worked out and put into about 21 chapters. I might back it longer, but who knows. I'll try and post a chapter next week. Got to hit the College books now! Wish me luck.**

**Elemental-Aura- **Haha! Wallmster! your concern is touching, but I need people you like to help me bounce idea here and there. You guys can help me add things I didn't think of yet or lead me to an idea to had to the story. Thank you you so much for the Reviews, they are very helpful.

**Irenerb- **Thanks! well at least I'm doing something right here! ^_^

**anon- **Haha! this is only the beginning! I plan to make quite the bad ass later on.

**N0601859-**And just because you said please, I decided to put this one up early.

* * *

**September 25**

"Em-hmm." Cameron walked into the kitchen, "What's that smell?"

"Oh, Cameron! Hey!" M'gann levitated over to him, "I'm making cookies."

"God, well they sure smell good, Meg! When can I have some!" he smiled.

"Right now if you want. I already made one batch," A tray full of cookies floated over to them. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He picked one up and started munching on it. Then there was a moment of awkward silence between them. He knew M'gann was only being as nice to him was because of Conner. She didn't trust him yet, but he could see she was doing her best to give him a chance, "Listen M'gann… Um, I know you feel…. Well, uncomfortable around me."

"Oh, I don't-"

"Right," he raised a brow, "Well, I just want to let you know that I am trying here, okay?"

M'gann looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then replied, "I know you are. I don't have to be physic to know that. And for reasons I can't really fathom right now, Conner really trust you. So… right now, you can relax and know that's enough for me. I don't trust you with our lives, but enough to know you won't be going around betraying us." Then she smiled, "Especially with a certain blond on our team."

"Wait. What?" Cameron's eyes grew wide. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I barely even know the chick."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "You are far from the shy type. She's the only other girl on the team, besides It only took two seconds for you to try and hit on me."

"I… uh… I." He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

M'gann just laughed, "Wow, denial. You must REALLY like her then."

"It's not like-"

"Hey, babe!" Wally came in zooming into the kitchen; "I was just woun-" he stopped when he caught sight of Cameron, "What are you doing here?"

He just narrowed his eyes, "I live here, remember?"

M'gann smiled, "He wanted to try one of my cookies."

"Right." He gave him one last glare then turned his attention back to M'gann. "So babe, I was thinking we could go hang out today. Like go out to the movies, or the mall-"

"Sure!" she smiled; "I'll go get the rest of the team!" she cheered and flew away down the hall.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" Wally called after her, then he just sighed, "Arg…" Cameron just laughed and shook his head. Wally glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing dude, nothing." He replied. Then he started to smell something burning, "Crap! She forgot the cookies!" He quickly grabbed some mittens, even though they were pink, and took out the cookies for her. "I'm surprised she hasn't burn this place down yet, acting like this!"

Wally looked as if he was about to say something, but was cut off when Artemis walked into the room, "You're telling me!" she laughed, "Wow… looking good in the pink Betty Croker get up there, Frostbite."

"I knew you'd like it, babe." He winked.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.

"Artemis!" Megan flew in with Kaldur, Conner and Robin following behind her, "Wally invited all of us to go out to the mall, wanna come?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Hey, Meg!" he lifted the tray, "You forgot the cookies!"

"Oh my gosh!" she flew over to Cameron, "Thank you so much for thanking them out. I just got so excited and forgot about them."

"No problem," he nodded and set them down. "So where are we going exactly?"

"We," Wally pointed at the rest of them team, "are going to Central City Mall. You," he pointed at him, "are staying at the cave. You're on parole, remember?"

"Ah! Wally!" Artemis started at him with disbelief.

Cameron narrowed his eyes at the speedster, "I don't like you very much, dude."

"The feeling mutual, Pal."

"Enough. He CAN come with us." Kaldur stepped forward.

"What?" Wally's eyes grew ride, "but he's-"

"Under my watch." He finished his sentence for him, "So I believe that makes me his Parole Officer. And if I say he can come, then he can."

"But-"

"No buts. He is coming." Kaldur narrowed his eye and then turned to robin, "Robin, do you think you can access the young justice budget from here? The majority of us that live her at the cave do not really have money to be spending at the mall."

"Sure!" He led the team to the Hanger and started messing with the super computer, "Bingo!" he smiled and out some a few hundred dollars out of a small compartment in the wall. "I think this should cover all of us. We'll each get about a hundred dollars, okay?" Everyone nodded and took their money from the stack.

"Um, should we be doing this?" Artemis asked.

"Believe me," robin smirked, "No one will miss this."

* * *

Central City Mall was so huge… and crowded. Cameron and the team could barely walk five feet without running into someone or something. "So where do you guys want to go next?" Wally asked the girls. They were the main ones dictating which stores they were going into.

"How about we just go to Forever 16_?_" Artemis asked.

"Sure." Megan nodded and group started heading to the shop. Once they enter in, the guys saw that there were actually some guy clothes.

"Finally!" Cameron smiled and began to walk over to the pants, Superboy followed.

"I don't trust him." Wally said quietly to Robin. "Red Tornado was fine before he joined the team."

"Dude, relax." Robin took a sip of his soda, "He's clean, believe me. I have been watching the guy 24/7."

"Still." Wally narrowed his eyes.

"I think you're just jealous that he and Artemis are getting along so well."

"What!" Wally nearly fell over, "Dude! You can't be serous! You think I actually-"

"Oh come on, man! Ever seen we got back from Bialya, you've been checking her out. I know you have."

"You're crazy."

"Right, dude. Right." Robin just smirked.

"Hey guys what do you think?" The guys quickly turned around and saw M'gann in skinny Jeans and a cute sleeveless floral top.

"You look beautiful, babe!" Wally smiled. Robin was crazy; he only had eyes for M'-

"How does this look?" Artemis's voice carried over. Her hair was down and she came out in some other type of skinny jeans, a darker shade than M'gann's, and a short little tight pink sweater that showed off her shoulders. Wally's jaw just dropped.

That's when Cameron came out of his stall. When he saw Artemis. He could swear his heart had skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Then he looked over a bit and saw Wally checking her out. Cam narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"So I'm crazy, huh?" Robin laughed under breath to Wally.

"Shut up." Wally muttered back, "Wow, Artemis… you look-"

"Babe!" Junior quickly walked out the guy's side of the fitting room, "You look amazing." There was no way he was going to let the Speedster finish that sentence.

"Thanks, Frostbite." She smiled shyly and looked over him, "You don't look too bad yourself." He was wearing some nice blue jean pants and a navy blue shirt.

"Thanks, Babe." He smiled back.

Robin shot a glace towards Wally. He looked pissed, but was keeping a lid on it. That's when Conner came out. He had some jeans on, too and a blue plaid shirt. "Wow, Conner." Megan smiled, "Nice!"

"Thanks," he smiled. The rest of the day went on well enough. Kaldur found some good jackets there and the rest of the team found some nice clothes as well. Then they were on their way to the Sugar Café. Aqualad was driving a BMW carrying the teammates who couldn't drive yet while Wally, Artemis and Icicle Jr. were on Motorcycles. Then suddenly an explosion set off in the middle of the street, sending them all flipping off their vehicles when the BMW crashed into another car.

Cameron hit the ground hard. He got up slowly and took off his helmet. "Arg…" His right arm was in pain and he saw that his pant leg had been shredded by skidding on the pavement. He was bleeding a bit, too, but nothing serious. "Artemis? Conner? Guys?" he called out.

"Oh man." Cameron looked back to see Wally, "What on earth was that?"

"I have no idea." He replied. Then finally he caught sight of Artemis. She was lying on her side, not moving. "Artemis!" he screamed and started running over to her; but he was cut off by a grenade.

"Dude!" he heard Wally scream, "Look out!" and it exploded right in front of him. Thankfully he managed to change into his ice form before the blast reached him, but he still was knocked back by the blast. Even though he couldn't get burned in this form, that blast still hurt him a lot. It knocked the wind right out of him and when he fell on the pavement and knocked head on the ground pretty good.

"Junior!" He heard Conner scream, but he couldn'y figure out where it was coming from. He was dizzy and had an intense ringing in his ear. The he heard more explosions and screams around him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was going on. Then just as suddenly as the explosion came, everything went black.

* * *

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and found herself to be back at the cave. She was in the Medical bay part of the Cave. "Then where is he?" She heard someone yelling, it sounded like Conner. When she looked over she saw him and the rest of the team talking to Batman, green arrow, Captain Marvel, and Black Canary.

"We don't know." Canary replied.

"What's going on?" Artemis sat up and felt her forehead; it was all wrapped up in gauss.

"Artemis!" M'gann rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"Thanks," she smiled as the rest of her team came over. They all had grim looks on their face and Conner looked as if he was gonna lose it. "What's going on….?"

Green Arrow came by her side then. He knew how Artemis was going to react to hearing what was about to be said. "Cameron is missing."

* * *

**What happen? What's going on? Just wait and see and find out! RxR**


	8. Chapter 8: Coldshoulder September 26

**Finally! It's been a tough 1st week of school, but I managed to write this chapter. Guys, I still need a Beta. So really, let me know if you're interested.**

**Elemental-Aura-**I like non-canon chapters too. (They are so much easier to write) Believe me, I got this all planned out. I hope you like this chapter.

**xXRandomnessXx-**Haha, you were right! now check it out! I'm glade you're giving my story a shot, even though you don't support the couple. I hope you like this chapter.

**Irenerb**-Why thank you. ^_^

**lyric312**- Haha! Thanks. Well here's the next part. Enjoy!

**N0601859**-I did because I'm wicked like that and wanted to put you all in suspense! Muhahaha! I'm glade you're like all the little moments I'm putting in. Enjoy this chapter.

**TheObsessor**-Haha, well you'll see. Enjoy!

**anon-**Well I'm a big believer in Canon, so you'll see. Enjoy the chapter.

**WriteOnForever**-Don't worry, everything will be okay. Here's the new chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Anonn**-Thanks! Power to the Canon people! Power to the Canon! And yeah, Forever 16 is from the comics. I wanted to make this story as much like the show as possible.

* * *

**Coldshoulder/ September 26**

Cameron woke to find himself in a dark warehouse. It was cold and wet. He also had a prohibital collar around his neck, like the ones from Belle Reve so he couldn't use his powers. "What the hell?" he blinked his eyes in the dark. He was trying his best to figure out what the hell was going on when a voice started to echo through the room. "So you're finally up, huh?"

Cameron immediately recognized it, "Hey Dad…" The lights flashed on, revealing his father and some guy dressed in a black and orange metal suit. "Who's that?" he inclined his head.

"The name's Firefly." His voice sounded deep and mechanical, "I hope you liked my little light show I did for you and your friends back there."

"So you the one that attacked us?" Cameron narrowed his eyes. The guy's cheekiness was pissing him pissed off, so much so that he unconsciously made the temperature in the room go down about 20 degrees.

"Whew!" He hugged himself, "Who left open the refrigerator?"

"Junior." His father narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." Cameron rolled his eyes, "Just come out with it. What the hell do you want?"

Senior grinned. Before the team had took him in, his father's scary smile didn't really affect him. Now he could help but cringe a little at the sight. "To congratulate you, of course!"

Cameron furrowed his brow, "What?"

"Son, you infiltrated the Justice Brat team! Now I'm sure you have all kinds of information on them that we can use. All you have to do is tell me what I need to know and we'll be in the lights good graces again."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, Junior." Senior's grin got wider as he came over and placed his hands on his son shoulders, "You've done me proud, son."

Cameron really wanted to believe that, but after 17 years, he knew better. Cameron eyed his father. He knew exactly what was going to happen next and prepared himself for it. "Sorry, Dad, but I think we all know that was just a load of bullshit."

* * *

'_I say we go after him ourselves!_' Artemis stated over the physic link. _'He's a team member and a team responsibility! And honestly, I think we'll have better luck finding him than the League.'_

_'What makes you so sure of that?_' asked Wally. Thankfully it sounded like a sincere question rather than a sarcastic one.

_'Because they still haven't found any of the Reds_.' She replied.

_'I am compelled to agree with you.'_ Kaldur folded his arms, _'Just as Batman has made it clear that the league is to take care of its own, so shall we.'_ He looked over to Superboy, _'We will find him, my friend.'_

Conner nodded.

Then Kaldur's eyes fell on M'gann, _'Miss Martian, Go and get the Bioship ready, he leave in 10 minutes.'_

She nodded and just like that, the team dispersed to go gather their things. Then they all met up back in the Bioship and took off before the team could realize where they had gone. "Okay team." Aqualad spoke out load, "Does anyone have any leads on where Icicle might be?"

"Well I have an Idea of who may have taken him." Robin brought up his computer screen on the main monitor for everyone to see, "I got a glimpse of the guy that attacked us and I'm pretty sure it was Firefly. He's a pyrotechnic specialist and somewhat of a mercenary."

"Sounds like our guy." Wally nodded.

"But what would he want with Junior?" M'gann asked.

"I'm not too sure." Robin confessed.

"Well maybe he and Cameron have a bad history and he wants some payback. That's what happened between him and Doctor Ojo. Who knows who else he pissed off back in the day."

Artemis couldn't help my involutedly bite her lip.

"Okay, so the guy's not too popular in the criminal world," Wally spoke up, "How do you suggest we find him?"

"I say our best bet is Gotham," Robin brought up a map, "For the past few weeks, several jewelry stores and banks have been robbed in the area. And they all have the same fiery signature."

"Why hasn't Batman done anything about this?" Kaldur asked.

"He can't be everywhere at once, dude. Sometimes when we're off the clock, things happen. Believe me though, he's been at this case for a while now."

"Okay, so how are we supposed to find the guy that even Batman couldn't track down?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Simple," Red Xs started to pop up on the map on the screen, showing where firefly had been stealing from. Then Blue Os appeared as well, marking where Batman had been looking for him. "We go where he hasn't looked yet."

"Great." She huffed.

* * *

Cameron took another blow to the face, "I raised you!" Then another, "Put a roof over your head!" Then another. "And this- This is how you repay me?" Then his father backhanded him and knocked down to the floor.

Cameron gasped, "You act-," he took another breath, "As if you were father of the year." He started to pick himself up and made eye contact with him, "You were anything but, Old Man!"

Senior took him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, "Better watch it, boy. You gonna tell me what I want or I promise you, this will get ugly."

"Oh, so this is beautiful?" Cam raised a brow. Senior just squeezed and started to choke him.

"Dude!" Firefly stepped in, "Not trying to make a pun here, but you need to chill. He can't tell us anything if he can't talk."

Senior eyed the mercenary dangerously. Firefly instinctive started to step back. "When I want advice from you, insect, I'll ask. But otherwise, shut up! My son and I are trying to have a conversation." Firefly just nodded and stayed silent. Senior turned his gaze back to junior, "Now where were we?" He dropped him on the ground, "Oh right! Now I remember. You were telling me about the team. Who's on it, what their secret identities are, how to get into their headquarters, all that jazz."

"Eat shit, Asshole." He spat blood at him.

Senior growled. He took him by his hair and slammed his face into the concrete floor. "Listen brat, I'd choose your next words carefully if I were you. Just because you're my son don't mean I won't beat it out of you if I need to." He grabbed him by his collar and made him look directly in his face, "I don't enjoy doing this, Junior, despite what you may think."

"Whatever." Cameron just looked away.

"Okay, what is it?" Senior threw him back on the ground, "I know you! You're not the type to stick out your neck for anyone, son. So what does the league got on you that is making you want to protect them so much?"

"None of your business, old man."

"What? Did they offer you a clean slate? A new start? A second chance?" Senior leered down at his son, keeping his voice as cold as ice, "Well I got news for you, Junior. There ain't no such thing." For a second Cameron though he saw his father's face soften a bit, but it instantly harden as he began to speak again, "People like us… We don't get chances like that."

Just then a voice started to echo through Cameron's head, '_Icicle! Icicle! Do you read me?_' It was M'gann's Telepathic link.

'_M'gann! Thank God!_' Cameron answered back over the link, the team had found him and was getting ready to bust in through the ceiling in the next minute or so. He turned his gaze back to his father and looked him directly in the eye. He want to make sure his father would hear and remember what he was about to say. So he took a deep breath and answered, "Well I did."

'_Now!_' Kaldur yelled in his mind and down came Conner, crashing through the ceiling.

"The hell?" Firefly grabbed some grenades, getting ready to fight.

"Looks like you friends decided to crash our little party, son." Senior raised his sleeve to revile his icer tech along his forearm. "Good, it's been awhile since I had a challenge."

"Then try this on for size!" Robin yelled from the shadows and threw some disk at him, but Icicle lifted a wall of ice that blocked them.

That's when Cameron wasn't able to feel the floor anymore, "Wha-"

_'Relax Cameron.' _Miss Martian appeared before him, '_It's me!'_ and she busted the collar off of him.

'_Thanks_,' He felt around his neck.

_'Junior, do you think you fight?'_ Kaldur asked. He had just dropped down and was in the process of fight Firefly along with Artemis, While Conner and Robin and Wally were taking on his Dad.

'_Yea, I'm good.' _He narrowed his eyes at his dad.

'_Excellent.'_

Cameron immediately shifted into ice mode and charged at his father. Senior was trying to ice Superboy, but was blocked when junior created a giant ice wall to protect him. Then Wally started to charge at him, but senior iced the ground beneath him and he slipped and crashed into the wall. "Wally!" Junior reached out. As much as he hated the guy, he sure hoped he was okay. He was going to go run to his side when he saw M'gann already by him. So Cameron just turned back to his dad, "That was low, dude."

"Junior, do you honestly think you have what it takes to take on me?" His grin was wicked, "I've been going at this for a long, long time, boy. I practically invented ice tech."

Cameron just rolled his eyes, he had hear all of this before."Well, let's see then, old man." Cameron gritted his teeth and shot an ice beam at his father. While senior shot one right back at him. It was just like when Cam had faced off with Freeze. They were both evenly matched, but unlike ice tech, Cam can't keep up a beam like that for very long. Making one like that took a lot out of him. It was kind of like having a long distance race against a Motorcycle, there was just no way you could do it.

"Sorry, Son. But it looks like I win this round." His father smirked.

"Wanna bet!" Superboy came in and punched him in the jaw, and just like that, the man was out. "Wow… That was easy."

Cameron laughed, "Regardless of what he may want you to think, he's only human." The two looked over at Kaldur and the others, they had already taken down firefly while M'gann was helping Wally to his feet. "So…" everyone joined together in a circle, "You guys really came for me."

Kaldur smiled, "You are one of the team Cameron. Never doubt that we have your back."

"Thanks, dude." He smiled back and reverted back to normal.

"Cameron!" That's when Artemis came running over and gave him a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay. Good God!" She got a good look at his battered face and bleeding lip, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Eh, He beat me when I wouldn't tell him about you guys, but I'm fine! I don't have any broken bones or anything."

"Just a bunch of bruises." Robin observed, "Come on, let's take him back in the cave, we can patch him up there."

"Very well." Kaldur replied.

"So Cam." Wally spoke up, "Did your Dad over there tell you how he got out a Belle Reve?"

"No, he didn't." Cam shook his head.

"Well it doesn't matter now," Robin smirked, "He's going straight back there. I already called the police, they should be here soon."

"They we should definitely get out of here then." Wally smirked, "Come on! I'm starving!" He sped over to the Bioship.

"Let's go home." Cameron smiled.

* * *

About half an hour ago, the team had just gotten home. While Kaldur was talking to Batman, Cameron immediately went over to their infirmary and started to patch himself up. Then of course, Artemis came in to check on him. "Hey, Frostbite." She knocked on the door frame.

"Artemis? Hey." He looked up, he had just finished wrapping up his torso.

She came in and walked over to him. When she reached him she placed a hand on his cheek, "God… I can't believe he did this to you." The whole left side of his face was bruised and swollen, not to mention that he also had a busted lip, too.

"It looks worse than it is." He brushed her hand away.

"Here." She grabbed an ice pack from their refrigerator, "Put this on it."

"Thanks," he took it. Artemis wanted to do more for him, but she knew Cameron wouldn't like it. He didn't like to be pitied and well, whenever people tried to help him, that's what he always thought they were doing. So as much as she really wanted to reach out and hug him, she didn't.

"Well… I guess I'll let you finish up." She turned away, but just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" He paused. The two were looking straight at each other. "Stay… Please? Um…." He stratched the back of his head, "I'd like it of you could stay."

Artemis nodded and took his hand, "Okay."

* * *

**Okay guys, hope you liked this chapter. RxR and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Dreams October 1

**Okay guys this is gonna be my last chapter for a few weeks I think. College is getting really tough and I need to focus on that. I will post when I can though. Don't worry, I do promise to finish this story, I have everything planned out for it.**

**This is really short because it was supposed to be the beginning part of the next chapter, but I wanted to make my deadline and didn't have time to write it out so I decided to just make it its own chapter. As always tell me what you think. I love hearing your thoughts**

**Irenerb- **Of course she was concerned, he's one of her best friends. I hope this chapter will be able to shed a little light on that.

**Elemental-Aura**- Actually Captain Cold is another villain, that was Icicle. I'm glad you liked to chapter and I hope you like this one.

**anon-**Haha, well I'm glad you liked it, I hope you this this chapter is cute as well.

** WriteOnForever-**Cam is a stubborn one, but he'll be fine, don't worry. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Good Dreams/ October 1**

_"Come on, Cam! I want to go on the swings!" A little blond 4 year-old girl ran in front of him. She was dressed in a big pink coat and rainbow scarf. Snow was all over the ground._

_"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" he laughed and ran after the girl. She looked back at him and laughed as she got on her swing. Cameron quickly caught up to the little girl and joined her. "Hey Artemis!" He looked over at her, "I bet I can go higher than you!"_

_"In your dweams!" she smirked. She started swing higher, but Cameron was keeping up with her._

_"I'm going higher!" He stuck out his tongue._

_ "Na-uh!" she mimicked him._

_Then suddenly just as Cameron swung as high as he could going forward, he flipped backwards and jumped to the ground. "Can you do that?" he smirked._

_"Uh… yeah! Of course I can, Fwostbite!" She gave a weak smile._

_"Then prove it." His smirk got wider._

_"I don't want to!" she stuck her tongue out._

_"No, you just can't do it, can you?"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"Then prove it! I dare you!" he laughed._

_Artemis looked down at the ground scared. Cameron knew that she hadn't learned to do a lot yet in her training, so she was most likely gonna screw up. This made him feel so superior to her. He could do something she couldn't!_

_Artemis reached the highest she could go swing forward and mimic the backflip that Cameron did. He almost thought that she was going to land it, but then her legs swung too forward and she fell backwards on the ground. Cameron quickly ran over to her, "Artemis! Are you okay?" he asked worried, he didn't mean for her to get hurt._

_She didn't get up; instead she just laid there and started sobbing in the snow. "I-I- I fell and I hurt myself!" Tears were streaming down her face._

_"Oh crap!" Cameron whispered to himself. Her dad was gonna kill him. He didn't want her to get hurt! He just wanted to prove he was better. God, he was never good in situations like this, but he needed to find a way to make her stop crying before their parents got back from "work." _

_Artemis wailed and cried and Cameron had no idea what to do, but he knew they couldn't stay there so he picked her up, pink coat and all, and took under a tree off the playground. Which wasn't easy, she was nearly as big as he was and kind of heavy, too. "Okay you need to stop crying!" he told her in her face once they were out of ear shot of the people at the park, but that only made her cry harder. "Stop crying!" he ordered, but again, she just cried harder. Cameron just sighed, he needed a different approach to this. That's when Cameron remembered his new trick he found out her could do with the snow. "Hey, Artemis! If you stop crying, I'll show you a cool trick!" he smiled._

_Artemis looked at him, "What- What twick?" she sniffed._

_"Stop crying," he took her rainbow scarf and started whipping her face, "and I'll show you."_

_"O-okay." She forced herself to calm down, but he kept on sniffing._

_"Alright." He took a look around to make sure no one would see and he cupped his hands together and made a mini ice sculpture of a bird. _

_ "Whoa!" Artemis's eyes went wide, "Can I see it?" she reached for it. Cam nodded let her take it, she seemed so fascinated by it and happy. He was so happy that she wasn't crying anymore, he hated crybabies. "How'd you do that?"_

_"I don't really know." He admitted, "I just can. But don't tell. I don't want anyone to know about this."_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Because it's a secret. Okay?"_

_"Okay," she smiled._

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Cameron's alarm clock went off. He had been dreaming of the first time he showed his powers to Artemis. Why he was, was beyond him. It was a long time ago when he was five and barely understood what it even meant back then. He looked over to his clock and saw it was still pretty early, but nonetheless it was time to get up. So he got out of bed and started to head over to his Bathroom.

* * *

**Reed and Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation October 1

**Okay guys! A new Chapter is up! This is the longest I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it. Again, My college courses are taking up alot of my time, So I don't know when I'll be writing my next chapter. A bit of warning, this chapter has a bit of swaring.**

**Irenerb-** I know right? Aren't they adorable.

**anon-**I'm glade you think so, I had alot of fun writing that chapter. ^_^

**xXRandomnessXx- I'**m so happy that you starting to like this pairing, Power to the Canon! An here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ^_^

**Elemental-Aura-** You are right my friend! And here it is, I hope you like it.

**rogue42197**- That's exactly what I thought when I wrote this.

**Lonely Bleeding Liar- **Oh my Gosh, you review made me so happy! ^_^ I happy you like this Story and how I'm writing this story. And you are right! Cameron is AWESOME!

**TheObsessor11294**- You are right! Revelation is next. ^_^ And I did check it out, it is quite similar.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Revelation/ October 1**_

Cameron was making his way over to the kitchen through the training room when he saw the whole team, including their den mothers and Batman, were all watching a holographic screen. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Shh!" Wally shot him a glare.

Cameron just ignored him and listened to the reporter, there was some kind of breaking news story going on, "The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice league, there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No." Batman replied, "The league will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here." Another hologram screen came up with Sportsmaster's face. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus's Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Cobra Venom." Wally continued.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin finished.

"And upgrade wolf." Conner patted his giant white dog.

"Does everyone here finish everyone's sentences?" Cameron rolled his eyes. Artemis shot him a glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Batman," she entered back in the conversation, "Is possible that the plant thingies are on Cobra Venom, too?"

"I had Green Lantern do a shot analysis." He replied. "The vine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Cobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences." Aqualad concluded.

"So what you're saying is that a bunch of villains out there finally got smart and started working together." Icicle crossed his arms.

"Yes," Batman nodded.

"Hey guys, listen to this!" Robin called. He was bringing up a ton more hologram screen showing other cities being attacked. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham, Paris, Star City, Ti-" Before he could finish his sentence, all the screens went fuzzy.

"Dude, what's going on?" Cameron furrowed his brow.

"I don't know!" He kept on pressing several buttons and keys to try and get a response from the computer, "Someone is cutting the satellite signal! All satellite signals!"

That's when the Joker's creepy grin came on the screen, "Ladies and Gentlemen, We interrupted your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this," he pulled out a knife, "important announcement, from the in-justice league." He laughed, which made Cameron wince a bit. The guy always gave him the creeps. The camera moved on to a group of people who were all big time villains from around the world.

"We are responsible for the attacks on you cities." One of them spoke up. His name was Vertigo. "If you wish to save them, then a ransom of 10 billion American Dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…" An evil grin came over his face.

Then the camera went back over to the Joker, "The more we get to have our… Jollies." Then there was the creepy laugh again and the video feed was over.

"Copy that, Aquaman." Batman raised a hand to his right ear, "You go prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." He narrowed his eyes.

Robin went ahead and brought the injustice league back on the screen, "Count Vertigo, The joker, Poison Ivy, Ultrahumanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan! Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind everything and Everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society." Wally whispered.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would have deduced the truth and saw point in hiding any longer." Kaldur speculated.

"Yea?" Wally grinned, "Well that was their mistake! Now let's go kick some plant creature butt!" He pounded his fist into his palm.

"The Justice league will handle the plants." Batman declared. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aw, man!" Wally wined and then Artemis hit his arm. He glared at her and rubbed it a bit.

"With the plants attacking in so many locations simultaneously," Batman continued, "there must be a central control system." Cameron's eyes widen, he knew where this was going. "You mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Zatara cut in.

"They're ready." He replied.

"Ready?" Wally questioned, "Ready for what? Ow!" Artemis hit him again. "Will you cut that out!"

"Dude," Cameron waved his hands toward the leaguers, "If the big guys are out there fighting the plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, I guess we'll-"

Cameron shook his head and pointed directly at the screen showing the injustice league.

"Ohhh." It finally clicked. Icicle just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Their central control was in the Bartholomew Bayou. The team quickly grabbed their things and left the cave. They had to get there as fast as they could; people's lives were counting on it. The plan was simple, while the league and all the other heroes were fighting the plant creatures. The team would be sent to take out the control system, which meant that they'd be fighting the Injustice League. Seven bad guys versus seven sidekicks, what could go wrong?

Cameron wasn't thrilled about this. He had a bad run in with the plant lady back in the day and he doubted that she had forgiven him yet. On a heist, he, his father and Ivy were trying to rob from this museum, but they got caught. So the only way they were able to get out with Ivy killing them all with her poison gas was if Cameron froze all her deadly plants and used them to trap the guards. She did not appreciate him killing her babies and was rather livid after the incident, but his dad managed to calm her down thankfully. She still had it out for him though. She made that quite clear when she tried to kill him the last few times they ran into each other.

Cameron was given a seat in the middle of bioship since everyone else already had their spots along the sides. On the whole ride there he had been tapping on his desk. Cameron tired his best to keep himself relaxed, but honestly, they all had the weight of the world on their shoulders. He didn't even realize what he was doing until Kaldur asked, "Excuse me, Icicle."

"Yeah?" his head shot up.

"Could you please stop that?"

"What?"

"Tapping you fingers all over your desk." He replied.

"It's getting kind of annoying," Wally added in.

"Oh, Sorry." Cameron scratched the back of his head, "I'm just a tad nervous I guess."

"It is fine, Junior." Aqualad nodded, "but you must not let it overcome you. Now is not the time to be nervous. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"I know." He hung his head.

"Hey Cameron." Robin called over, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot, man."

"Back when you were a criminal, did you ever hear about these guys?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "Not really. I mean there were rumors, but nothing really concrete, y'know?"

"What sort of rumors?" Superboy prompted,

"Just different things. There was a talk about some people needing a few guys to transport some things without the league knowing. Then the Shadows—Oh, God the shadows, they've been working double time to take out a few business guys here and there and God knows what else." He paused for a moment, wondering if he should go on. Then finally he continued, "And the my Dad told me that it was all connected and that after the jailbreak was over, something big was gonna happen."

"What?" Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"What else did he say?" Robin questioned him again.

"Nothing after that." He replied, "I was just a small time crook, remember? There was no way that I was no way I was gonna get any more information than that. I would have been too much of a liability."

"Did you tell the league?" Artemis asked.

"No…"

"Well why the hell not!" Wally slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Wally!" Superboy narrowed his eyes, "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" He shouted, "This guy is a criminal! C-R-I-M-I-N-I-A-L! Criminal! And all you guys are treating him as if he was just a regular guy that decided to join the team!"

"Wally," M'gann cut in, "You're not being fair-"

"He withheld information, critical information, I may add, that is now costing people their lives! Who knows what else he may be-"

"Dude!" Cameron yelled and stood up, "You better shut the f*** up! I'm getting sick and tired of your big mouth! I don't owe your kind anything!"

"Oh, you don't do you?" Wally raised a brow, "Remind me how you got out of Belle Reve again?"

"Wally, that's enough!" Artemis yelled.

"That's it! You son of a bitch! If you don't shut up, I will make you shut up!" Cameron shifted into ice mode.

"Enough! The both of you!" Aqua lad shouted.

"F***ing try it, asshole!" Wally stood up in a fighting position.

"Stop it, KF!" Robin shouted as he ran in front of him. Superboy followed and blocked off Cameron as well. "This is over."

"Dude-" Wally threw down his hands.

"We're on a mission, remember? We need to stay focus on the time at hand."

"Yeah, you ass!" Cameron added in, only to get a glare from the whole team.

"You're not off the hook either, junior." Superboy growled, "So you need to keep your mouth shut."

"What?" Cam hissed, "But he started it!"

"And I'm finishing it!" Aqualad stood up. "We have bigger problems here than your issues with one another. A time will come when you two can settle your differences, but that time is not now. The whole world is counting on us fulfilling our mission and NOTHING will jeopardize that!" He narrowed his eyes, "Is that understood?" The two boys nodded. "Very good, now still back down and keep you mouths shut." The two glared at each other one last time, then sat down in their designated seats. Icicle decided to stay in Ice mode, who knew when they were going to start running into trouble. When this mission was over, they were going to have to take care of things. As it was said before, Cameron did like leaving a score unsettled.

* * *

Another half hour pasted and they were finally at the Bayou. Thankfully the tension died down between Cam and Wally and everyone was just looking though their supplies and weapons.

"What's in the duffel?" Wally asked Aqualad. Cameron looked over to the Atlantian and saw the greyish-green bag next to him.

"Plan B." He replied.

Then suddenly M'gann groaned. "You alright?" Canner asked concerned.

"Dizzy…" Was all she replied.

"Martians get air sick?" Robin asked confused. Martians could fly on their own; you would think that their bodies would have evolved by now to avoid something like that.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Wally pointed out.

"Not me. Her."

"I feel fine," Artemis declared.

"Not her! The bioship!" Now the Martian was starting to make a bit more sense, "She's trying to shield us, but-" M'gann was cut off when the ship started to swerve and rock from side to side. It looked as if they were gonna crash for a second, but the managed to keep themselves in the air. Little did they know that it cost them their camouflage.

Now that the villains could see them, they did not hesitate to attack. Black Atom rushed at them at knocked them out of the air. "Oh shit!" Cameron screamed, but no one heard him due to the fact that everyone else was screaming too. The ship was flipping in the air. It almost made him feel as if he was a fly inside of a glass jar that a kid was shaking. It was not fun.

As soon as they hit the water, roots or tentacles; Cameron didn't know which they were; were trying to drag the ship in the water. Then to make matters worse Black Atom started tearing a hole in ceiling of the ship and water was getting in.

"Gah! He's hurting her!" Megan shouted. Conner quickly jumped up and punched the guy in the face, which in turn knocked him off the ship.

"No. They this no way I'm nearly drowning THREE missions in a row." Artemis groaned. She hurried up and pulled out a mini-oxygen tank that could be put on the mouth. She put on hers first and hand one over to Wally.

"Wow. Ah… Thanks." He smiled; he was kind of surprised by the gesture, but took it anyway.

Then Artemis quickly made her way over to Cameron and offered him one, "Thanks Artemis."

"M'gann!" Conner laid a hand on her arm, "We need to get out! Open a hatch!"

"Hello M'gann!" She face palmed then gills began to split open down her and she dived down to open a hatch. By then the whole ship was flooded.

'_Out! Everyone out!_' Aqualad ordered over the physic link. Everyone rushed out of the Bioship and swam like it was no tomorrow. Thankfully there was a good solid piece of land nearby.

Once everyone was ashore, M'gann looked back to see her ship being dragged deeper under the water, "She in shock! She'll need time to recover."

"Okay." Cameron replied, "So what do we do- arg!" He had no idea what was going on, but suddenly he was having a major migraine! The rest of them had to feeling the same thing too because they all collapsed with him and fell over on the ground.

Then a Tall platinum blond man dressed on a weird old Victorian style like outfit came out in front of them.

"Vertigo!" Wally gasped.

"That's Count Vertigo to you, present!" He corrected. His accent was as thick as ever. Superboy tried to counter attack him immediately but was easily deflected by the Black Atom.

Aqualad took this moment of opportunity to use his atlantian magic to wash the count away with the swamp water before he could try and knock them out again. '_Robin, Miss Martian disappears! We will keep them busy You two, full fill the mission objective._' The two nodded and took off, meanwhile the rest of the team stayed and were going head to head with some of the more powerful supervillians.

Needless to say the fight was over before it ever really began. Black Atom threw wolf at Artemis and Wally and knocked them out before the even had a chance to fight. The last thing Cameron remembered happening was Black Atom rushing at him and then everything went black.

* * *

Cameron woke again to find himself in a big… gold cage in the air? "You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan!" He heard Aqualad yell. He tried to break the cage open, but no dice.

"Please, Atlantian!" Wotan smiled, "Do not pretend you are in my league."

Cameron crawled his way over to Kaldur, he looked exhausted. "Hey dude, you okay?" he placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, "I am fine, but we must find a way out of here or I fear the worst for us."

"No kidding." Cam agreed.

"Let us wake the others; we must be ready for when the time comes to fight back."

"Alright." He nodded and moved over to Artemis while Aqualad went over to Wally, "Artemis." He shook her, but she didn't respond. "Babe!" he shook her a bit harder, but still nothing. "Blondie!" he did it again, but no dice. Cameron sighed, "You're gonna make me do it, aren't you?"

When they were kids, Cameron would always mess with her using his powers. He would make snow balls out of thin air and throw them at her or freeze all the hot water for the shower in her house. One time he froze one of her lollipops got she had her tongue stuck on it, but the one thing she hated the most was when he touched her with his skin feeling like ice. So he built ice over his hand and placed it on her side and brought her body temperature down instantly.

"Wha-Cold- Cam!" She shrieked and shot up. The shock of the cold woke her up instantly.

"Nice to see you awake." He smirked and moved over to Superboy.

"Why would you do that?" She started to rub her arms to warm herself.

"You weren't waking up and that method had proved useful in the past. So I used it freeze you a tad to wake you up." He shook Superboy and thankfully the teen woke up.

"Arg!" she growled.

"Gah, Cameron?" Conner was still in a bit of a daze.

"Hey dude," He smiled, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Conner nudged wolf awake, "Still have a bit of a head ache though."

"It'll pass, man." He assured him and just like that cage disappeared and the team was falling out of the sky.

"Holy!" Cameron cried. Vertigo was saved by the Black Atom, but the rest of the team managed to stick their landing in the muddy water. He and Superboy landed in front of Ultrahumanite while Artemis and Kaldur ended up in front of Ivy. Wally looked as if he was going to go after Vertigo and Black Atom.

"I hate monkeys…" Conner growled and he and wolf charged. Cameron followed closely behind and turned his hands into ice claws. Wolf took a bit at his neck while Superboy punched at his gut. Cameron then jumped up froze the ape's gun, rendering it useless. This apparently pissed him off and the monkey grabbed Cameron and threw him against a tree, "Junior!" Conner screamed, but was immediately silenced when the monkey turned his sights on him and punched him in the face.

"Ah man…" Cam panted, his whole body was sore, but he didn't anytime to rest. He just saw Wally get knocked away. Again, he didn't like him, but he still needed to do what he could to help him. So Cam froze the water at their feet and made them stuck to where they stood. He was about to attack him, but got distracted when the giant plant blew up on top of the Injustice League headquarters.

Ivy raised a bunch of plant roots and vines to go attack M'gann and Robin for killing her baby, but before she could do anything Icicle froze them through the water and turned them into statues. "Junior!" She screeched.

"Ivy, Babe!" He raised his hand in defense and gave a wary smile, "Long time no see."

"Die!" She screamed and the plants turned on him.

"Oh shit!" he muttered under his breath and raised a bunch of ice around himself to protect him from the vines.

"Kill them!" he heard Vertigo Shout, "Kill them all!"

The vines were breaking through his ice barrier so Cam had to come up with a different plan. He quickly got out and shot an ice beam at Ivy. It didn't look like it touched her at first, but it soon became apparent that he managed to ice her leg. "You little shit!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry babe!" He smirked and Shot a clump of ice at her that froze her whole body except for her head. "But I don't dig plant ladies." She screamed at him again, but he didn't pay any attention to what she said. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Vertigo using his annoyingly painful mind powers on Artemis and brought her to her knees. "Hey!" Cameron rushed at him and punched him with his giant ice fist. "No one gets her to keel like that except for me!" He jabbed his thumb at himself. Thankfully the others were too busy to even notice what he said.

"Cameron!" Artemis stared at him in unbelief.

"Oh, come on." He winked, "You know you wanna."

Artemis gave him a look of disgust and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when two bolts of lightning came down and knocked them both to the ground. Wotan had the whole team in summation with his Lightning. Thankfully, though, it did not last long. The Duffel from before suddenly came out of the sky and Kaldur pulled out a golden helmet

"No Aqualad, Don't!" Wally cried, but he put it on anyway. Then suddenly a bright light cam over him and he turned into Doctor Fate.

Fate Flew up in the air, "Wotan! You are mine!" he declared and the two engaged in Magical Combat. Vertigo tried using his mind powers on the team again, but he was interrupted by Kid Flash. Then Artemis, putting aside Cameron's earlier comment, ran up and gave him a fancy kick to the face, which knocked him out and threw him on top of the frozen Ivy.

Cameron Rushed after Atomic Skull and Froze him where he stood. The guy wasn't going to be blasting anyone anytime soon. That still left the other villains though, but most of the team seemed to be handling them pretty well… sort of. For a second he thought this battle was never gonna end, but then suddenly he heard a familiar voice chanting a spell and Wotan came crashing down.

"The League!" he cried. The whole league was coming down and surrounding the villains. The team quickly made their way to them and joined them in the circle.

"It's over." Batman Declared to the other league. They all just looked at each other and raised their hands up.

"There will be another day." Vertigo Growled.

"Another day? ANOTHER DAY?" the Joker fumed, "There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" he laughed and flexed his cyber gloves. The out came some vines and they started to pour out some kind of gas form its flower buds.

"Joker Venom spores! Don't Breathe!" Batman yelled and punched out the Jokers lights.

The gas was coming upon them when Doctor Fate rose above it and yelled out "Fear not!" and sucked the gas away into his magic symbol. "Fate has intervened!"

* * *

Wally was shouting about how Doctor Fate wasn't going to let Kaldur go and Blady-blah, but in the end he did. Cameron just rolled his eyes; he seriously thought the guy need to start taking some chill pills.

"We're done here." Batman stated, "The supervillain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance…" Everyone looked so eager, they were about to get a compliment for Batman! "It was satisfactory." Everyone looked at each other. That was seriously all they were going to get out of the dark knight.

The team was starting to make their way over the bioship, but Artemis quickly intersected Icicle before he could get onboard. "Whoa!" she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away to a place she was sure the rest of the team wouldn't see, "What's up, babe?" She slapped him. "Hey!" hey yelled, "What was that for?"

"That," she put her hands on her hips," was for that little joke you pulled. This-" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave her a peck on the cheek, "is saving me."

Cameron stared at her wide eyed and smirked, "Well then…" he took her waist in his hands and pulled her closer, but she shook her head and put a finger on his lips,

"Sorry, Frostbite." She smirked, "That's all your getting," and started walking off to the ship.

Cameron followed quickly behind her and took his seat in the middle of the ship.

"What are you so happy about?" Superboy asked him, he had this stupid grin all over his face.

"Nothing." He smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you guys think. I really do care about you opinions. RxR**


	11. Chapter 11: New Kid October 4

**Okay guys! I have an announcement to make! I have a Beta! The lovely xXRandomnessXx has agreed to help out and from now on, you can rest assured that there wont be anymore mistake in my writing from now on. I am soooo happy about this, you guys just don't understand!**

**Also in other news, the new episode is coming out on friday guys! the hiatus is over! So make sure you watch it! Also, I'm trying to figure out who wally should end up with, So there is a poll on my profile page I'd like to do guys, once you get a chance.**

**Okay, we'll I'll let you read on to my answer to your reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Irenerb- **If you loved that, then you're gonna love the chapter after this one. *wink wink* -_^

**Maddylovessmiles-**Oh stop you.^_^ I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Elemental-Aura-**Thank you so much, I love your reviews! I'm so happy you like that chapter. I didn't even realize I wrote the scene based on that! Haha! subconscious writing. I hope you like this chapter, you inspired me to add this in.

**anon-**Why thank you. so do I. You have no idea how many time I fangirled over that myself. Haha!

**Ninja Daughter of Hermes-**Haha! Oh stop you! ^_^ And yes, the comics do make them really really cute! They are my Villain OTP! I hope you like this chapter, there's not too.. well you see. I hope you like it anyway. stay tuned for the next chapter.

**GetTraught**-Aww, thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

**rogue42197-**^_^

**RHatch89-**Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!

**xXRandomnessXx-**Both boys have their moments, but I hope you will like Cameron more by the end of this fic. And yeah... that was a dirty joke, but I thought I should have added it in since I took out Artemis's best line ever, "I feel naked, and not in a fun way." I'm glade you like the ending, I hope you like this chapter. ^_^

**Vi-Violence-**Actually, I think it was rather appropriate. I think I mentioned that Wally is jumping for a chance to prove Cam is still evil, which is why he started running his mouth the way he did. Cameron was actually the one that took things to that level. I'm glad you like the story though. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**New Kid/ October 4**

"Cameron." Superboy nudged the teen, "Cam!"

"What!" Junior yawned, "God, what time is it? Wait, why- how'd you get in my room?"

"6:00. Now come on, we have to get up for school." He walked off.

"School!" Cameron Shot up, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh we are." Zatara came into view. He was still on Den Mother duty.

"I am not going to school." He glared at the magician, "I dropped out of the 8th grade. Besides, I'm icicle Junior! My face was plastered all over the news on Independence Day! Don't you guys think that there might just be a chance that someone will recognize me?"

"You are going, Junior." Zatara replied firmly, "And you are going as a senior. Batman has already set it up and we have legal papers here saying you already completed all your past years."

"But I didn't." Cam raised a brow.

"Not the point." Zatara pulled out a class ring, "Do you think M'gann and Superboy ever actually attended school before this year? No. Now put this on." He handed it over.

"What's this for?" He took it and eyes it cautiously.

"To blend in." Zatara replied.

"Okay, how's that gonna work?" Cam asked skeptically, "Because if you haven't noticed, my skin is sort of blue here and I don't think just putting on a class ring is gonna hide that. Wait a sec- this ring isn't even for the right year!"

Zatara sighed, "Just put it on."

Cameron looked at it one more time then he put it on. Suddenly his skin was no longer blue, but a medium beige color. "Holy-….. I have a tan."

"Yes you do." He nodded.

"How do I have a tan?" He yelled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"If you think that's amazing, you should see your hair."

"What!" Cameron sprinted out of bed and dashed over to his mirror, "Ah-uh! No way-" His hair was a dirty blond. "Whoa…." He turned back to Zatara, "How'd you do this?"

"The ring is magic," he smiled, "I have enchanted it so that you may walk around your school and have a chance to blend in with the others."

"Sweet!" He cried.

"But you must be careful." Zatara warned, "You cannot wear it all the time. When you are wearing the ring, your powers are suppressed and you will not be able to use them."

"Details, details," he waved his hand. "Man, this is cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Zatara smiles, "Now get ready, you're going to school."

"Wait!" He spun around, "I still haven't agreed to….." Zatara was already gone, "Oh great…"

* * *

"So this is where you guys go to school?" Cameron looked around the place and saw how clean and nice everything was in comparison to his older schools, "Not bad."

"Eh, it's okay." Conner rolled his eyes.

"You are going to love it here, Cam!" M'gann smiled, "Everyone is so nice and there's so much you can do-"

"Megan!" A group of girls came running over; they were all dressed in sportswear, "Where have you been? Morning cheer practice is about to start!"

"Hello Megan!" She pressed her palm against her forehead, "I completely forgot!"

"Well come on girl!" One of the girls with brown skin and black hair took her hand and started to drag her away from the two boys.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go!" she yelled back, "Conner you go ahead and show Cam around, I will catch up with you guys later!"

"M'gann's a Cheer Leader?" He raised a brow.

Conner sighed, "Yeah. I'm not sure why, but M'gann likes it. So I do my best to support her."

"You don't like it?"

"Eh," He shrugged, "It's okay, I don't really mind, it's just it takes up a lot of her time. Then when shes not doing that, she's doing homework, or we go off on a mission…"

"And that leave's little to no time for you."

"I suppose you can say that."

"Dude, I think you have it pretty good man!" Cam punched his shoulder and instantly regretted it. His hand felt like it just took a swing at a brick wall, "Ow… Lots of guys would love to be dating a cheerleader! She's smart, athletic, fun, you got it made pal. Not to mention you guys practically live together."

He gave him a smirk, "Yeah, I guess you're right. The same could be said for you too, y'know."

"What do you mean?" Cameron raised a brow.

"You and Artemis," He smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He waved the thought away and started looking at his schedule.

"Sure you don't." Conner laughed.

"Dude, can you just please help me find my first class?" Cameron was starting to get a bit annoyed now.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He nodded, "Your first class is biology with Mr. Richard, right? Right this way." He pointed down the hall."

* * *

Cameron's first day back to school went slightly different than anyone thought it would. He actually really enjoyed most of his classes and understood a lot of the material, even though he hadn't been studying any of this stuff for the past four years. He guessed it helped to be around super evil geniuses from time to time. Everything went great.

The only issue was that he could swear that his teacher gave him a funny look in his English class. Apparently he was a long term sub and the original teacher was a in a coma from a car accident. Cameron didn't really care too much about the whole ordeal honestly. He was having too much fun being around people without them freaking out that he's a supervillain or being blue for that matter. He was normal.

He even almost got into it with this big guy during lunch! Apparently it was 'his fault' that the guy ran into him and dropped all his food. When in reality, the guy wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing and run smack into Cam. Thankfully, he was still waiting in line to get his food so he didn't have anything to drop himself.

"Hey!" the guy yelled at him, "Watch where you're going! You made me drop my food, punk!"

"Dude!" Cameron yelled back, getting up from the floor, "You ran into me, man! You're the one who needs to watch where you're going."

"What'd you say?" The guy looked like he was about to blow up.

"Brandon, stop." This blond chick, grabbed his arm, "If you get into another fight, you'll get suspended. Again!"

"Get off me, Jamie!" he shoved her back, not even heading her a warning.

"You got a problem?" Conner showed up.

"The hell do you want Kent?" Brandon glared.

"This guys a friend of mine," he jabbed his thumb at Cameron, "And if you're thinking of starting some trouble with him, you better be ready to take me on, too." Cameron raised a brow. This whole thing was like when Ojo tried to attack him back in Belle Reve and here was Superboy again, defending him.

"You don't want to do that Kent." He growled clenching his fist.

"Is there a problem here?" a teacher started coming their way.

Cameron immediately spoke up, "Nope, no problem here." He looked over at the two, "Ain't that right guys?"

They stood there glaring at each other for a second, till Brandon finally nodded, "Not at all."

"Good." The teacher eyed them all suspiciously, "Then keep moving." Everyone went on with their own business after that.

* * *

The trio started walking back to the mountain. Despite the little incident with that Brandon guy, things went smoothly the rest of the day. Cameron was actually pretty excited to go back. He was going to be able to graduate high school after all! Then another thought came to him. "Dude!" he smiled at M'gann and Conner.

"What?" they both looked over at him.

"I'm gonna get away with skipping class for the past four years!"

* * *

**Okay Guys! I hoped you like it. Tell me what you think! RxR. Advice and feedback is most welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Salad Days part 1 October 5

**Hey guys I recently got some inspiration and decided to post this little (half) chapter a bit early. I also want to inform you that yes, I am alive and am going to continue. Have no doubt of that. Also I am sorry for the terrible wait. It's not much but it is leading somewhere, I swear. I just didn't want to hit you guys over the head with it just yet. So stay tuned!**

**As always RxR and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Double RJ-**LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!

**Irenerb-**Me too! I ship their BROmance like none other!

anon- Thank you! ^_^

**RHatch89-** Thank you! :)

**Maddylovessmiles-** Well, you may be a tad dissappointed her since it too so long and... it's really short, but as I said before, it's going somewhere. So please keep up with this and I swear you will love it.

**Elemental-Aura-I'm** glade it made your day! Hope you enjoy this too!

**winter** **winds****-** Yeah that was a dirty joke and they are cuties, which is why I love this Ship soooo much, you have no idea! XD

**StrangerInAStrangeWorld-** Gracias!

**sirensoundwave-** Yes there should be! If only other people realised how perfect they are for each other! XD

**fangirlofepicproportions-** Thank you, but I'm going through a bit of a slumo at the moment, so I apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't live up to the standards of my past chapters.

**Ninja Daughter of Hermes****-** I know right? XD

**arbrick-** Thanks! Heres the new chapter! (sorry it took so long)

**Guest1-** Thanks! ^_^

** p**- lol yeah. As for what happens next, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

**sexaylatingirl-** Then you will love the next chapter after this one then! ;)

**Tara.2-** Yeah... I should go fix that. ^_^' Glade you like it though!

**Contagious-Anime-Obsession-** I think Artemis has her hands full with the love interest she has now lol, but I think you will love the next two chapters. Enjoy!

**Guest2-** Oh I plan to!

**fischgrl-** Well here it is! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Salad Days part 1/ October 5**

"We should do something today!" M'gann cheered. It was the weekend and the three young heroes just got home from Happy Harbor High.

"Like what?" Conner asked. He was in the mood to do something fun right now, so doing anything sounded good to him.

"How about we go out to the beach!"

"Pass." Cameron shook his head, "I know the cold doesn't matter to any of us, but I think we should call the others over too. How about we go out to that pumpkin carnival? I heard some people at school talking about it. They have a haunted house, pumpkin patch, little rides and shows. I think it'd be fun."

"That sounds perfect!" M'gann beamed and threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I'll go call the others! Get ready, you two!" She floated and rushed down the down the hall.

"Um okay." Conner nodded after her then looked down at himself. He was just in his usual black shirt and jeans. "I think I look fine already, so I'm just gonna stay like this."

"Same, dude." Cameron put his backpack down and jumped onto the couch. He was just wearing his dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't gonna dress up.

"You do realize that Wally would be coming right?" Superboy raised a brow. Despite how much time had passes since that last mission, Cam and the speedster were still having their issues. Conner had hoped that they would be able to settle their differences, but that didn't look like that was gonna happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

Conner was about to say something else, but then Kaldur came walking in to the room. He was in his usual work out clothes. "Miss Martian tells me that you all wish to go to the Pumpkin festival in town. I think this will be a good idea." He smiled.

"Of course it is." Cam smirked, "It was mine."

Aqualad chuckled and shook his head, "Ever the modest one I see."

"Tell me about it." Artemis came walking in behind him. She was also in her own workout clothes as well.

"Artemis?" Cam knitted his brows, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be just getting out of school or something?"

"I was off today." She smiled, "Came here to do some training."

Cam scanned her body up and down, clearly liking what he saw. "Got that right." He grinned.

Artemis just laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go change since we're all going out. I'll be back in a bit." She announced and walked off.

"I will also change." Kaldur seconded and went towards his own room as well. That's when he heard the last two members of his team show up.

"Incoming Kid Flash B03 and Robin B01."

"Bout time you two showed up." Conner shot a glance at the pair and folded his arms.

"Yeah." Cameron smirked, "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show!"

Wally didn't even acknowledge Cameron, but Robin decided to go along with the joke anyway, "Aw, come on dude!" he wined, "We just got the message like 10 minutes ago! You can't possibly expect us to get here that fast!"

"Yes I can." He smirked and Dick actually gave out a little smile, but wally on the other hand, just shook his head.

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes, annoyed, "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as everyone else is done getting ready." Superboy answered, "M'gann is probably trying to pick out an outfit and the others are getting into their civilian clothes. They should be here in a bit though."

"Or right now!" M'gann and the others came walking in, "We're all ready!" She smiled. They were all wearing the clothes that bought at the mall.

Kid looked over to Artemis. "Looking good, beautiful." He grinned.

Artemis just smiled, "Thanks!"

Cameron narrowed his eyes at the speedster, but said nothing. Instead he just got up and walked over to Artemis and possessively put his arm around her shoulder. Wally gave him a dirty look, but that only made Cameron smile happily. "Come on guys." He smirked, ignoring Artemis little blush from the semi-PDA he was showing towards her; "Let's go have some fun!" Most of the team nodded and smiled and all of them went through to the zeta tube. It was high time that they have a day out all together without someone trying to kill them, but little did Cameron realize that this night was going to change his life. For the better.


	13. Chapter 13: Salad Days part 2 October 5

**Okay in all honesty, I'm iffy about this chapter, but I hope you guys like this.**

**Elemental-Aura-**Thanks, hope you like this. If I were to help you choose, I'd go with sunglasses.

** Irenerb- **Thank you!

**RHatch89- **Thank you!

**anon- **lol, I hope you like this chapter.

**Kamil the Awesome- **You'll love that more than this chapter I think. I have alot planned for that chapter.

**Grays83718-**Believe me, something like that will happen eventually. ;)

**Maddylovessmiles****-**Thank you, I hope that you like this chapter. It might dissapoint you a bit though. DX

**CHIBI-CRAZY-**lol, don't worry, I plan to stick with this to the end. Enjoy the chapter dearie. :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Salad Days part 2/ October 5

The team finally arrived at the carnival. It took them a while since no one even bothered to figure out where the dumb thing was before they left so they wasted a whole hour just looking for the damn location. However, despite their traveling troubles, the group managed to find it in the end and from the look of it, it was all worth it. The carnival was huge, much larger than Cameron expected. There were shows, rides, a little petting zoo to his left, a pumpkin patch to his right and a haunted house on the other side of the whole thing. If Cameron had to be honest with himself, he would say that he was very excited. He hadn't been able to do anything like this since he was a small kid, back before his dad found out about his powers.

"This looks so awesome!" Cam grinned. He knew exactly where he wanted to go first.

"Completely awesome!" M'gann jumped. She quickly noticed a few carnival games to her right and squealed. "Come on, Conner!" She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the little booths. "Let's go play a game!" Conner simply smiled and nodded and let her drag him away from the group.

"Well that didn't take long." Robin smirked.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Wally rushed after them, much to Cameron's relief. He was growing tired of the unwelcoming stares Wally had been sending Artemis's way and kind of glad the speedster went back to chasing after the Martian girl again.

"I suppose we might as well follow them," Kaldur sighed. Robin nodded and the two boys took off after the couple and the speedster, leaving only Artemis and Cameron to figure out if they were going to do the same or something else.

Artemis looked toward the group them back at Cameron. "So where do you want to go?" she asked once the rest of the team was out of ear-shot. He quickly realized that she was searching for a cue from him to indicate where he was going so he smiled and inclined his head over to the haunted house. She shot the place a dreaded look. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, yes I am!" He shot her a wicked smile. "You know you wanna go check it out."

She gave him a half lidded look. "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Babe." He took her by the hand and started leading her to the spooky building. "Relax, you'll love it." He smiled. "It'll just be you and me. It'll be fun."

"Arg!" She groaned as she started to cave in to his words. "Fine, but if you try to scare me while we're in there-"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Babe." He chuckled and the pair walked off toward the haunted house. It wasn't until they were out of sight that the rest of the team realized that they were gone.

* * *

Artemis screamed, sprinting out of the house of tricks with Cameron following close behind her. They were almost done with the damn thing when they started going through a webbed tunnel with spiders in it and things were trying to reach for them from the walls. It scared the living crap out of them so much so that they both hollered and took off without a second thought.

"I am never-," Artemis gasped at she hunched over and came to a stop. "Ever," She panted again. "Going into another haunted house with you!"

"Oh come on, Artemis," Cameron chuckled through his own hard breaths. "It wasn't that bad."

"Really?" She raised a brow. "So, why did you scream like a girl in there then?"

"I did not!" He huffed, folding his arms. He was trying to keep a stern look on his face but was failing miserably. Artemis couldn't help but laugh, causing Cam to smile as well. "So…" The pair made their way over to a nearby bench surrounded by a lot of plants and trees. Looking around, Cameron was happy it was in a semi-secluded area because he wanted to have a little talk with her. "Artemis." He sat down. The girl was looking at him intently, but for the life of him, Cameron couldn't bring himself to do the same, "I've been meaning to talk to you." He paused. "It's about-"

"What happened on the last mission?" She guessed. He turned his head towards her wide eyed and surprised, only to receive a light chuckle from the girl. "Please Cameron, I know you. You were never the type to leave something like that alone."

"Is that so?" He smirked back at her. "Then, you know what I'm gonna ask then."

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "You want to know why I kissed you," she answered. "Really Cam, I-" Before she could utter another word, Cameron quickly cut her off with his lips. Surprised, the young female hero froze under his touch, but made no motion to push him away. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Smiling, Cam retreated back, keeping his arms around her waist and his eyes on hers.

"Babe, I know why you kissed me." He smirked smugly and pressed his forehead against hers. "What I want to know is if you want go out with me."

The two stayed like that for a few moments, and then, slowly a smile went across her face. "Yes. I do." She smirked back and the two returned back to their embrace.


End file.
